·Beso a la Barbacoa·
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Definitivamente iba a matar a Chouji la próxima vez que lo viera. Y claro, también quemaría aquel estúpido local donde comía barbacoa. ·KibaIno· ¡Colección 100 Drable’s KibaIno!


**E**xplicación**:** Bien, esta será una colección de 100 Drabble's KibaIno. Si querido lector, no estas mal de la vista ni debes ir al oculista: ¡100 Drabbles KibaIno! Es un reto propuesto por mi mejor amigo, tras una extraña platica donde terminó diciendo _"…si pudiste aumentar las paginas de GaaMatsu… ¿Por qué no lo intentas con él KibaIno?_" Y bien, aquí esta el resultado. La pareja es inusual, si, pero me gusta hasta la medula. Diré que la colección puede traer cualquier clase de advertencias que daré al inicio de la historia en cada caso.

**D**isclaimer**:** Kiba, Ino y todos los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_.

**D**edicado**:** A los pocos y fieles fans de esta pareja.

* * *

**C**olección** 100 D**rabbles** K**iba**I**no

* * *

**Título:** **· Beso a la Barbacoa ·**

**D**rabble #: **3**

**P**areja(s): KibaIno

**A**dvertencias: Confusión (?)

* * *

**· Beso a la Barbacoa ·**

—Asco.

Levantó la mirada y la observó con cuidado. Oh, joder ¿Ahora que mosca le habría picado? Bien, ya era oficial. Tenerla contenta era imposible.

—Asco —reiteró.

Kiba parpadeó un par de veces ¿Asco? ¿Qué clase de palabra despectiva era esa? ¿Qué había hecho él ahora? Decidió ignorarlo, quizás solo estaba jugando. Sonrió, de medio lado, para acercarse nuevamente a sus labios.

—Oh Dios, que desagradable —susurró, cuando sus labios estaban solo a centímetros.

¡¿De-desagradable?!

¡¿Ahora besarse era desagradable?!

Bien, bien. Tenia que calmarse. No era tan grabe, quizás Ino solo estaba molesta por alguna otra razón…o estaba en su día veintiocho… joder, ¡no lo sabia! …Pero, calma, calma, debía conservar la calma.

¿No quería un beso?

De acuerdo, solo la abrazaría.

Se dejó invadir por su floral aroma. Embriagándose con el néctar de la perdición, dejándose hundir en aquel exquisito placer. La tomó de la cintura y pudo sentir como ella correspondía el abrazo.

Sonrió.

Genial, las cosas estaba mejorand…

— ¡Oh no! ¡No no no no nó! —y ella, simplemente, le dio la espalda mientras se cubría los ojos.

El rostro de Kiba era todo un poema.

¿No?

¿Ya no podía ni abrazarla?

¡Con un demonio!

—Ino…—le llamó, tomándola de hombro.

—Lo…lo siento Kiba —dijo, girándose hacia él—. ¿Estoy arruinando la cita, verdad?

El Inizuka no quería asentir pero lo hizo.

Si que la estaba arruinando.

—Oh…lo siento, en serio…yo no —balbuceo, insegura.

—Bah, no es nada —dijo él, dejando ver sus colmillos en aquella sonrisa tan suya.

Se acercó, una vez más. _Vamos, que la tercera es la vencida_. Solo quería tenerla cerca, no intentaría nada más. No besos, no abrazos. Solo un inofensivo acercamiento.

—Lo siento Kiba —anunció la Yamanaka, retrocediendo un paso.

— ¿¡Y ahora qué, mujer?!

—No puedo hacerlo…

— ¡¿P-pero que…?!

— ¡Simplemente no puedo!

Kiba parpadeo. ¿No podía? Tenían mas de tres meses saliendo y…¿no podía? Bien, eso ya era el colmo.

—Tendremos que irnos a otro lugar —Ino se cruzo de brazos—. No puedo besarte a gusto mientras veo a Chouji atragantarse con comida.

¿Cómo?

¿Cuándo?

¿Dónde?

¿¡Eh!?

Entonces, giró, hacia donde la Yamanaka observaba.

Chouji comía a más no poder, de forma llenante y un tanto grotesca al tiempo que Shikamaru negaba con resignación, sin notar lo que la escena causaba a su compañera de quipo.

—Uh, es asqueroso verlo comer de ese modo… ¡se lo he dicho cientos de veces! …¡jamás me hace caso! … —discutió, mas consigo misma que con el moreno—. Como sea, vamos —dijo, sonriéndole a Kiba.

El shinobi sintió como le tomaba la mano y empezaban a alejarse, aun en estado medio catatónico.

Definitivamente iba a matar a Chouji la próxima vez que lo viera. Y claro, también quemaría aquel estúpido local donde comía_ barbacoa_.

* * *

**N**ota**:** Que cutre que me salió ese titulo. Uh, hoy no es mi día de poner nombres. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, que hoy estoy de una inspiración KibaIno que no me para ¡nadie! … salvo, claro, el dueño de la compu.


End file.
